Little Monsters
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Sequel to Chairman Meow VS The Little Monster. Four teenagers with very different lives are brought together by a young shadowhunter claiming to be their guardian and discover that they are a part of a prophecy in which they other save or destroy the world...and the birth parents that they thought abandoned them. Next Gen Ocs. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Four friends, Four elements, Four children,_

_There would be four, four of them in total and one guardian,_

_All conceived on the same day, at the same moment but born months apart, _

_One born in the winter months, only 3 months after conception, they will survive due to their father's strength, _

_They are born of the water element._

_The second born a month later, a tiny little thing full of power and energy, _

_Born of the Air element._

_The 3rd was born on time, and unlike the others, this one could pass for normal if it wasn't for their parents',_

_Born on the hottest day of the year, this one is born of the fire element._

_The final child was born late and in the fields, the first thing the baby saw was mud and trees,_

_A child of the Earth element._

_Their guardian, born in the middle of the year, will grow and train to do the one thing they were put on this Earth to do,_

_To protect the four of them, to find them, and collect them and train them to become stronger and use their powers to help the Clave and all of mankind._

_There is a sad part to this story, the five couples who bare these children will become sterile directly after their births, ...and they won't get to keep their children._

_In order for the four of them to survive infancy, they must be taken away from their birth parents and spread out throughout the United States. If their parents keep them...the children will die. The only one who can stay with their birth parents is their Guardian._

_They will get together fifteen years from now because that's when they will be needed. Until then, no one is to inform them of the truth about their existence. Evelynn, Leonardo, Gilbert, Diana and Henry._

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

"You're going to go to the premiere of the new 'Clearly Cursed' movie right?" Hillary asked her best-friends as they walked to school together like they did every day. "I saw the trailer for it online and it does look pretty awesome! People are saying it's going to be like the new Star Wars! They're going to build a huge empire around it!"

"Why? It's basically the same recycled shit over and over again. Some kid finds out they're not human and ends up saving the world with a couple of hotties." One of her friends, a girl she'd known since Grade school, said with a bored tone.

Hillary laughed and pointed up to a billboard they were passing under. "Well everyone else seems to have gone crazy for it!"

There was a blown-up movie poster, along with screen-titles and information like the actors and the directors and the producers. It was basically a line of the main characters, looking all gloomy and grim, weapons in hand and ready to face off against their enemy who's picture was visible but slightly faded in the background. It looked like any other, cheesy movie poster.

"...You just want to go because you think the guy playing Duncan in this is cute!" The same grumpy little friend said with an annoyed grunt. "...I think he's blind."

"He's not blind!" Hillary screeched in response. "He's eyes are just sensitive to the light! Jeeze Diana, what's your problem today?"

Diana sighed and tucked some of her light, golden blonde hair behind her ear. "...You'll find out later."

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

"Hey Leo! Get the hell out of bed! We need to get you in make-up and wardrobe right away! You have an interview at 10, a promotional photo-shoot at 11, lunch with me, the director and Janet and then from 1:30 to 5 you have Q and A with some of the top writers."

Leo groaned and forced his eyes open, looking up at the gray ceiling of his trailer. The dimly-lit lights still stung his eyes even though they were on their lowest setting. Everyday it was the same old routine, get up, follow his schedule, get back to his trailer, eat a TV dinner, take a shower and then go to bed for the next five hours. He hadn't been this tired in his life but he didn't have a choice! He'd signed the contract and now these guys owned him basically.

He sat up and stretched, reaching for his sunglasses on the nightstand and then grabbing his vest off the back of the bedroom door. He'd recently gotten into the habit of sleeping in his clothing to save time from changing. It was easier this way and he'd realized that falling asleep in a pair of jeans wasn't as difficult as he had once thought it would be.

"Leo? Leo! LEO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NO MISTER OR SO HELP ME-"

The young actor groaned, "I'm coming! Hang on a minute, alright dad?"

It sucked having his father for a manager. He was so angry all the time and all he ever did was yell, and criticize whatever his kid was doing. When Leo had first started acting, his father had been a little more encouraging and actually said that he was doing a good job...and than mom had died and nothing had ever been the same. Leo didn't even recognize his father anymore and his siblings didn't talk to him anymore unless they were calling him "Mr. Hollywood" and shit like that.

What he'd give to have the life he had before his mom had died.

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

Henry leaned up against the brick wall of the convenient store and yawned, watching people as they went inside and out. Somedays, people would stop and talk to him but today, they didn't do anything but glare at him and give him disgusted looks. They liked to look down at him and Henry really didn't blame them. It wasn't hard to tell. One kid coming in with his parents stopped and looked down at him,

"Hey mister! What are you doing here?" The child asked, despite his parents' protests to enter the store without conversation.

"I live in the alley beside the building, little buddy." Henry forced a smile, "I'm waiting out here to see if I can collect enough money to get something to eat. If I don't, I'm going to have to go dumpster diving again."

"Why do you live out in the streets?" The child asked, his mother tugging on his arm, desperate to end this conversation and get him inside the store. "Why don't you live with your parents?"

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan. I was in foster-care for eight years and then I ran away from home. Not that I had much of a home to begin with." He forced a confident smile, "But I'd rather stay out here than go back there."

"Let's go Tucker, if we hurry up, I'll buy you a bag of chips as a treat!" The boy's mother coaxed. "Come on. Come on."

The child looked at Henry for an answer and the boy laughed, "That's a pretty good deal. I'd take it kid."

The young family went inside and when they came back out a few minutes later, the little boy, Tucker, handed Henry a small bag of chips before running off with his parents.

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

Evelynn looked out at the courtyard from her dorm-room window and smiled at the scene below. Her school was having one of it's annual carnivals to help raise funds for new supplies and it was always the high-light of the year. The only time of year where everything was fine and one hundred percent awesome! The best time of the year!**  
**

She pulled on her jacket and ran out into the hall, kicking shut the door behind her and hurrying along. She didn't want to miss out over anything!

There were booths lined up, food booths full of a ton of foods from around the world, game booths including those dart-games, fishing booth games and a dunk-tank. There was even a kissing booth nearby. In the parking lot there were rides, all the good, fun ones that made you want to barf and spun you around so much you almost lost your head. The tilt-a-whirl, the spider, the scrambler, the paratroopers and even a mini-rollercoaster.

Evelynn had always been a bit of a thrill junky so the rides were the one thing she ever really did here.

She started off running towards the rollercoaster, her silky black hair blowing behind her in the wind as she ran threw the crowds. She didn't even blink when she passed two adults, eating chili-dogs and looking around at everyone as if trying to find someone they lost. Their faces grew serious when they saw her go by.

"...That's her." One of them said to the other, "...She looks so much like her mother...It has to be her."

The other nodded, "Yeah...she really does. We should follow her...just to be one the safe-side." He sighed, "...Her birthday's in a couple of days...she'll be fifteen. Every downworlder in town will be out after her. We have to make sure that doesn't happen...I'll call the others."

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

_Alright so this isn't really much but it's the first chapter and I promise that it's going to get better! Anyway, it's pretty straight forward but if you can guess which couple is the parents of which kid, I'll incorporate you in this somehow! Read, review and follow! _


	2. Chapter 2

_5 hours earlier_

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

"As a good start to the school year, I thought we should write a little introduction about ourselves." Miss Parkins, an 9th grade teacher at Elderwood Private Academy instructed, her back to the class and scribbling little notes on the blackboard. "You will have thirty minutes to complete this assignment and then I will read them out loud to the class. Things to be included are you full names, your birthdays and a list of favorites as well as a short back story. You may begin when some sheets of paper are handed back to you."

Evelynn sighed, slumping down onto her desk and waiting for the paper to reach her. It wasn't that long, seeing as she sat in the middle of the room, which was something that made her want to slam her head against the wall. This wasn't fun. All of these crappy, busy-work assignments teachers gave out, they weren't useful, they were just crap to kill time.

She looked up at the clock, there was twenty-five minutes left to complete the assignment and she should write something down.

_My name is Evelynn Marine Pafica. I am fifteen years old and from Boston, Massachusetts but I was born in New York City. There's not much to tell about me, my birth parents abandoned me in Boston when I was about a year old and a couple of years later, I was adopted by this pretty nice couple. I don't know much about my past and I don't remember much either but I do remember this one thing. Dark eyes. That's my first memory, a pair of dark eyes looking down at me and this feeling of happiness. I think I was looking into the eyes of one of my relatives but like I said before I can't remember it clearly. _

_When I turned thirteen my adoptive parents sent me here to get a good education. I kind of like it here, it's alright you know? The classes and teachers are good but some of the students in my dorm I could live without. I don't know though, maybe it's just because I don't trust others easily. Perhaps I'm becoming paranoid. That would be the icing on the cake. Oh well, not like I need to worry about anything other than keeping my grades up here._

_I was born in February, that's what the note I came with said, February 3rd. My favorite color is green, I like roller-coasters, comedies starring Adam Sandler, books by Stephen King and TV shows by Seth MacFarlene. _

_There isn't much to tell about me. I'm just a normal girl, working hard to get her shot in the world and when I get out of this school...I think I'm going to go to law school. I'd be good at being a lawyer. I can talk anyone into doing anything._

Evelynn set her pencil down and looked out the window, waiting for everyone else to finish up. Oh the problems of being the first one done of your assignments, there was nothing to do most days, all you could do was sit around and wait. This time though, there was something outside that caught her attention.

Two men were walking towards the front doors of her school, two men dressed in all black with strange tattoos and carrying weapons. Carrying**_lethal_** looking weapons! She gasped and elbowed the student sitting next to her, "Do you see that?" She whispered, hoping that she wasn't going crazy.

The student turned his head to look out the window and then turned back to her, "What are you talking about? No one's outside?" The look in is eyes was one Evelynn had seen many times before. He thought that she was crazy. Wonderful...and he was one of the new students too...one of the ones who didn't know about her seeing all those weird creatures. Maybe she should have written something about the things she saw...No. She'd get laughed at and called crazy again.

'Evelynn, you listen to yourself on this. You are not crazy. You are not going to look out that window again and see some dangerous men entering the school with weapons. You're not going to look, period. Focus on your studies. Focus. Focus. Damn it...' Her eyes drifted back to the window, wanting to see if they would still be there.

They weren't.

Well...it was rather hot outside today for September...perhaps the heat was getting to her.

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

_Present Time_

The school carnival, the opening event to the school year, was a couple of hours later and Evelynn was grateful for that. Riding a couple of the rides, eating some junk-food and socializing would get her mind off what she had seen that morning. The two men with the weapons. All she could see whenever she shut her eyes was the two of them...they looked like the villains from the _Clearly Cursed_ movie series!

No amount of cotton-candy and cheap amusement rides could take their pictures from her mind. The older one, with golden locks for hair and reminded her of the angels that she read about in books and fantasy novels and the younger one with hair like fire and a crystal-like sword on his back. They looked...like angels come to Earth.

Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, Evelynn started to make her way back towards the dorms. It was a little after twelve and she did have a big history test in the morning and unlike the others, she needed to pass it and couldn't get by otherwise.

Stepping threw the front doors, she silently made her way up the stairs back towards her dorm-room.

"Hello." A voice said to her as she reached the top of the stairs, causing her to jump and almost tumble back down. The voice chuckled, "Um...That was unexpected. Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Evelynn snapped, brushing the dirt off her legs, glad she hadn't fallen backwards because whoever this guy was, he might have seen up her skirt. "Just peachy. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The voice repeated, "...I guess I do need to explain a few things to you don't I?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really give a crap. I just want to get to bed." Evelynn tried to push past him, tried to get down the hall to her room when she caught a look of something resting against the wall in the corner. Something a light shade of purple that yet, was semi see-threw. She froze, her body tensing up. "...You're the boy I saw this morning from my home room class."

The boy smiled, his light red hair falling down into his eyes. Evelynn hadn't been able to get a good look at him before, just a few details like the color of his hair and the sword on his back but seeing him up close now...she was horrified to realize that he was handsome. Milky skin with not a single blemish, hair that hung down around his face in a riot of curls and blue eyes that reminded Evelynn of the water in the lake behind her house. He was shorter than her, just by a couple inches though and his muscles were enough to put the Terminater to shame.

"I prefer the name, Gilbert." He said. "Gilbert Garroway...or Gilbert Graymark if you want me to use my clave name."

"I repeat, what do you want?" Evelynn asked, getting ready to kick him in the gut and run down the hall, screaming for help.

Gilbert's smile vanished and he reached for his sword. "It's a long story but to make it short, I was born to protect you." He knelled down in front her, still gripping his sword in one hand. "My charge, I am forever in your service. Evelynn Marine Lewis from the house Lightwood."

Before Evelynn could ask what the hell was happening, a loud noise from downstairs caught both their attentions. Gilbert grunted, getting up off his knees, drawing his sword and pushing Evelynn behind him as gently as he could. "Follow me downstairs." He instructed, "Jace should have this cover but we need to go now."

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Evelynn protested, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You must have known that you were different!" Gilbert said, his voice pleading. "Must have known that you weren't normal! Someone like me! If you want to know the truth about yourself, about where you come from, then follow me! I promise, I will protect you and make sure you get back here okay! You just have to trust me!"

He could see the creatures too...that's what he'd meant when he'd said that. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing for a girl to do but when you grew up seeing things no one else could see...and suddenly here was someone who saw what you saw...you had to take a risk. All her life Evelynn had been playing everything safe, so maybe it was time to go out on a limb and figure out what it was she was seeing exactly.

...That didn't mean Evelynn was expecting something good to come out of it. She wasn't stupid. She knew that this guy could be very well trying to take advantage of her. But what he didn't know was she had a butterfly knife in her coat pocket and if he tried anything funny it was getting jabbed in his manly bits.


	3. Chapter 3

When Evelynn and Gilbert got to the bottom of the stairs, something green and wet splattered all over them, coating their eyes and soaking threw their clothes. Evelynn let out a loud whine, rubbing the goop off her eyes and looking to see what had caused such muck to fly her way. The blond man who she'd seen with Gilbert earlier, she thought he called him Jace, was standing there holding a blade covered with the same lime green slime that had hit her and Gilbert like a brick wall. At his feet was the corpse of a creature that looked like something from Dungeon and Dragons.

"...What the hell is that!?" She asked, pointing at the creature and causing Jace to laugh as he cleaned his blade off on jacket.

"That, my dear girl is a demon. Never found out what the called this particular kind was called though. I think it's something like a norkun." He turned to Gilbert, grinning madly. "You did well for a rookie, lil'hero! Got the girl to come with you, see that's step number one in creating a total badass story trilogy!"

Gilbert paled, "Do you mind Jace? You're referring to my sister..." His eyes fall upon Evelynn, studying her like some kind of animal and making her shift uncomfortably. "...Also she's not my type...Plus I'm not sure it's even acceptable seeing that Clary is married to you and her mother basically adopted you as a brother."

"...M-My mother?" Evelynn repeated, "You mean like, my real mother? My birth mother?"

"Yeah." Gilbert confirmed with a nod, "Your biological parents. You're going to meet them after we pick up the rest of the troops."

"What makes you think I want to meet them?" Evelynn snapped, pent-up anger boiling over and after fifteen years of wanting to let it all out and unleash her untamed fury at someone, she was finally going to get the chance. "They abandoned me! Left me at an orphanage in Boston! They don't deserve the chance to see me!" Without even realizing what was happening, Evelynn started to rant on and on about how much she wanted to punch her father in the gut and brake her birth-mother's nose. During all of this, Jace and Gilbert just watched her, very amused by this whole ordeal.

Eventually Jace interrupted her.

"Look Evie, we don't have much time here so I'm going to give you the quick and speedy version of the story alright? Your parents didn't want to give you up, they_ loved_ you, but they just had to. We all had to. If we had kept our children, they all would have died and the world would have been put in serious jeopardy." The way he spoke was sincere, just by looking into his eyes Evelynn could tell that he was telling the truth or at least part of the truth. That didn't make her feel any better about everything that had happened though.

"What do you mean we would have died?! What the hell!? Are my parents mobsters or something?!" She studied the blade in Jace's hands. "...You do seem to fill the role of hitman pretty well...and Gilly here's your wise-guy!" Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized something. "Oh shit! I was born in New York City! They aren't actually mobsters are they because I was just making a joke before an-"

"We're not involved with the mob." Gilbert said with a cruel grin. Great...he was getting a good laugh from the poor girl who was more confused than that time in math class when-Well really anytime she was in math class. "We're heroes."

"...You mean like The Avengers...heroes?"

"...The Avengers?" Jace asked, looking at Gilbert for some help on this particular pop culture reference.

"...Is he serious?" Evelynn asked Gilbert who ignored her question in favor of answering Jace's.

"The Avengers is a movie franchise, and a comic book franchise, and they have a couple of shows and cartoons too." Gilbert explained, "It's pretty awesome actually. Once all this is over we can go check it out."

"Yeah right." Evelynn said with a snort. "Once this is over I'm going back here and I'm going to pretend that there never were two men who look like buff supermodels who came into my dorm one day, killed a demon and then brought me on a wild goose chase to meet my real parents who apparently kill demons like they do but for some reason didn't want to come get me themselves." She sighed, slumping against the wall. "Yeah. Once this is over I'm just going to pretend that nothing ever happened."

"I don't really blame you for that." Jace said with a nod, "It's a lot to take in, I know. But you're just going to have to go out on a limb here and have some faith in us. I know it sounds bad...after all we just met but I'm afraid that there isn't much of a choice..." He sighed, trying to think of someway to convince this girl that he and Gilbert were telling the truth. His eyes fell on the pendant around the girls' neck. "You see that pendant? The stone is in the shape of a rune. The rune for Stamina." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a similar stone, "This stone here is the rune for fearlessness. My daughter has the same one as me and your mother has the same one as you."

"This?" Evelynn asked, "...Really? I had this since...since forever."

"Right, I know you do because I was there with your mother when she gave it to you." Jace said, his voice sounding edgy...perhaps he was worried that another demon creature might appear before they could leave the dorms. "...Now we have to hurry and get out of here. We have to get back to the institute. The others should be back from rounding up the others and you can get a full explanation then, alright?"

"...Alright...but what about school?"

"We'll come up with a valid reason for being gone so long, like, a family emergency or something..."

Gilbert chuckled, "That's kinda what's going on anyways."

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI**

Okay so it's kind of short but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter, that's when Leo gets his much awaited introduction! :D


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them sprinted out of the building, Gilbert running ahead of the others and showing Evelynn the way while she struggled to keep up in her four-inch heels and Jace trotting along behind them, gripping his blade and keeping an eye out for any of the demons that could be lurking around the corner. The two of boys reminded Evelynn about the heroes she liked to read about in comics, strong and brave, ready to save the world and face off against the evil villains that plagued the Earth. Something about the two of them made her feel better, made her feel safe although she didn't know what they were saving her from...more demons? They turned a corner, running along the side of the dorm until they got to the back of the building where something that clearly shouldn't have been there was.

"...What the hell is that thing?!" Evelynn asked, staring at the mirror-like object glowing brightly as it rested on the side of her dorm building. It reminded her of a mirror but something about it didn't seem normal...whatever this thing was she got a bad feeling about it.

"You ask that question a lot." Jace told her with a smug grin.

"It's our ticket home to the institute!" Gilbert explained, grabbing her arm and stepping carefully in front of the dark blue, reflective pool. "We're just lucky that my sister and uncle Magnus know how to make these things, or else I would _really_ be busy!"

"I advice that we get a move on, children. I sense that there's more coming, after all you don't just send one to collect someone as important as her!" He gestured towards Evelynn with the blade, causing her to gulp and inch closer towards Gilbert. Something about Jace made her feel...uneasy. He was a wild card...someone who you could never read or predict...but at least Gilbert she could understand...mostly. "Besides, you don't got much time to get the others red."

"I know that." Gilbert said, "But we have to make sure that there's no mundanes in the area. What would happened if they just so happened to notice us running into a brick wall?"

"They'd see a glammer." Jace snorted. "Certainly not two dudes and a chick running into a wall."

"It's safe here." Evelynn said, yanking her arms free from Gilbert and moving to stand as far from the two of them as possible. "No one comes back here but the janitors and they're all out making sure the carnival rides are up to code."

"Good. Then let-" Gilbert was cut off by a loud growling sounds, almost like a rumbling and Evelynn was almost certain the ground was shaking in response to the noise. "Oh hell..."

Jace walked towards the noise, his eyes scanning the area with intensity that Evelynn had only seen in movies before. The noise came again and his expression darkened, as if suddenly a storm had drifted their way. "...Gilbert...Take Evelynn to the Institute and leave her with Maryse...I'll stay here and hold off whatever that thing is."

"But Jace! You heard the entire prophecy! _Torn apart by the pain of lies, they shall bond and learn to forgive. The liars shall need them as their kin are taken to the heart of the beast_-"

"I KNOW THE DAMN PROPHECY GILBERT SO WOULD YOU SHOULD UP!?" Jace snapped, surprising Gilbert who fell silent. "You need to understand, the number one priority at the moment is making sure that she gets where it's safe no matter what the cost...when you're a shadowhunter you have to understand that you're expendable-" He cut himself off. "...Look, Lil'Hero I promise that I'll be fine. I'm always fine! I mean, seriously, look back at my life and try to tell me that I am not the luckiest son of a bitch alive."

Gilbert nodded slowly, smiling sadly. "I guess you're right there...but you know that Clary's going to kick your ass if something happens, right?"

"Lil'Hero, I've been married to her for years now, I know that I'm going to be in for a**_ LOAD_ **of trouble when I get back. I get in trouble with her all the time. Trust me, I'll be fine...you know...if the creature doesn't kill me than she will." Jace grinned again, that cocky and snarky grin that reminded Evelynn how much of a wildcard the man was. "Now hurry up and get out of here."

The younger man retook Evelynn's arm, giving Jace a farewell nod(Why did guys always do that? Did they think it made them look cool or something because to her, it only looked ridiculous.) and pulled her into the portal.

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

Evelynn fell onto her hands and knees, feeling as if the wind had been permanently knocked out of her lungs and gasping for air. She couldn't recognize anything...except that she was on top of someone who wasn't doing much to push her off.

"I know that I'm hot and everything but did you have to fangirl jump me like that?" Gilbert asked, looking up at Evelynn with those damn blue eyes and grinning the same stupid grin that Jace had. "Seriously though, you weigh a ton, get off."

"That was an accident and so I don't want to hear you running around to brag to your little friends that you had a girl top you." Evelynn fired back, smirking herself as she rolled off of him, lying so she was on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "You understand?"

"Evie, if I tried to brag to someone around here for getting you on me, everyone would punch me in the throat...with the possible exception of Magnus who would instead laugh, give me condoms and tell me "_tips_"...and that's why I never ask him for girl advice anymore." He said, sitting up and stretching until his back cracked. "Come on, I have to deliver you to Maryse before I go to grab one of the others."

"Others?"

"Remember Jace mentioned having a daughter and having to give her up?" Gilbert asked, "It's my job to bring them all here where it's safe for them to train to..." He trailed off. "...Well I shouldn't tell you about the prophecy before the others arrive. It won't end well..."

"...And so who is Maryse?"

"She's in charge of this place, runs it herself with the help of her kids and their spouses. There's Alec and Magnus, Alec's shy around new people at first but Magnus is the opposite. Very friendly, my only advice on them, don't let Magnus give you a makeover. Isabelle and Simon are here too, Simon's a daylighter, a vampire who can go in the sun, and Isabelle's immortal. Magnus and her traded their statuses years ago so they could always be with their men. Jace and Clary are here too but you met Jace. Maryse and her husband took him in after..." He paused, trailing off for a minute before deciding on the proper words. "Some really bad shit went down. Maia and Jordan come around here too but they have their own apartment a couple blocks down, they're werewolves." Gilbert paused again, taking a deep breath and trying to remember if he got everyone. "Oh! And then there's my mom and dad!"

"Your parents?" Evelynn asked, "Will I get to meet them?" She wanted something to hold over his head, namely baby-photos.

"Yes. My dad Luke, he's a former shadowhunter turned werewolf and my mom's just a shadowhunter but she's able to do a whole bunch of cool stuff normal shadowhunters can't."

"So you're a werewolf!?"

"No. My Dad was a former Shadowhunter right? When I was being...uh...formed, his shadowhunter genes which had been dormant for years, combined with my mom's shadowhunter DNA, overpowered the werewolf ones." Gilbert got up and then pulled Evelynn up. "Come on, Maryse is really looking forward to meeting you."

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM **

_Meanwhile, Across the Country, in Los Angeles, California_

"So Mr. Boreas, you know that you are one of the largest stars in the world right now, how does it feel to be so successful?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably, looking down at all of the writers and reporters and interviewers who sat below the panel and were taking notes, hanging off of his every word. Beside him sat his co-stars for the movie as well as the writer, the director and...lingering behind him...was his father. "It's pretty good, I guess. I'll be honest it feels weird when I go to the movies and people start freaking out."

The crowd all chuckled at this, assuming it to be humor but Leo was serious. Being treated so...special felt weird, it felt awkward. Like he was living a huge lie. From behind his sunglasses, his eyes scanned them, looking the folks all over and taking in the impressed looks on their faces. He wondered if they would still be so impressed if they knew about...about the side business his father had going on. No. He wouldn't be special then, he'd be an outcast.

"Not long ago you had a part on the show _Better Days_ as Jackie Knox, a title character._ Better Days_ was one of the greatest TV family comedies of all time and you grew up with that show, seeing as it lasted for fourteen seasons, two movies, and a third and final movie scheduled to start filming in a year, and during the first season you were an infant. Seeing as they played your family for so long, what are your relations with the several other leading actors: Jonah and Hillary Williams as your parents, Erin Sanderal as your older sister Becky, Oliver hale, Dixion Green and Lucas Ryans as your older brothers Danny, Jude and Steve, as well as the last Mary Baxter who played your sassy, spunky grandmother?"

"I'll tell you this," Leo said with a sad smile, "The Family I had while doing Better Days was possibly the most incredible family ever to exist and I'm glad I was able to be a part of it." He looked out at the crowd again, this time his eye being caught by someone in the audience. There were two women in the audience...one with fiery red hair and a grim expression, dressed in all black and the other, a girl with wide hips, a slim waist, brown hair and eyes that for some reason made his hair stand on end. He stood up from his seat, "I'm sorry. No more questions please."

Ignoring the startled noises the crowd made, and the threats his father whispered at him so the others wouldn't hear, Leo walked off the stage and towards the waiting room where he and the other actors had left their stuff.

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM **

Well, I promised this would be longer than the last one and that Leo would be introduced...There he is, ladies and gentlemen!

PS: iknowuknow, you are correct with the character parents! :D

Diana = Clace

Evelynn = Sizzy

Leo = Malec

Henry = Maia/Jordan

Gilbert = Luke/Jocelyn

BTW, I have other characters who I've yet to introduce, of whom's backstories will not be revealed until the end but will tie into the books. Since I love to hear theories on stories, like, "I believe this is what happened to so and so..." or "I think these two are going to get together but then..." I am keeping things under wraps. If you have theories, please post them in the reviews, I would love to read them ^-^ Finally, there is a dark secret surrounding Leo that I hinted at in this chapter. Any theories on what it could be?

Until next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that about?!" Leo's father demanded angrily as he stormed into the green-room after his son. "Leo! Leo! Listen, you better answer me boy! What the hell are you planning you little punk ass!? We're on a tight schedule! You can't just go around cancelling things like that?! What messed up shit is bouncing around in your head!"

Leo sighed, slowing his pace down a tiny tad to try and regain his thoughts. He rubbed his forehead. This was insane...why was he getting so worked up over a couple of ladies in the audience who were properly just fans of the book series. He really should get back out there, give more of an explanation to his sudden disappearance..."I don't know dad...I'm not feeling well. I think that to go lie down for a while and have something to eat...you know...just have some time to myself."

His father looked as if he'd been slapped."You're kidding me right now, right!? I'm not going to cancel all of these appointments so you can just lie down for a bit! Go get yourself cleaned up, the limo's leaving in a couple of minutes!" With that strode back out into the conference room to explain everything to the audience members and say where they were going to be next and when the next Q and A was going to be tomorrow. IN his own opinion, Leo thought that it was too early to have a conference like that at 9:30 but apparently it showed that they had time to spare. He dropped down onto one of the old couches, reaching for a can of Coke zero that were set up neatly on a snack table. How did other actors do this? No wonder so many celebrities went crazy after so many years in the lime-light *Cough* Miley Cyrus *Cough, Cough* Tom Cruise *Cough, Cough, Cough* Charlie Sheen* Cough*

It was times like these that Leo wished that he was still working on Better Days. At least back then he was in bed by ten and didn't have to get up until 9, Q and A sessions weren't five hours long like this one was and He only had one thing assigned a day. If his schedule was more like the one he had when he was working on that show then he wouldn't mind occasional days like today...of course...he couldn't spend his entire life wishing to go back to a time when everything wasn't so difficult. He pulled the tab on the can of coke and took a large drink.

"So you seemed really uncomfortable up there." Someone spoke up, surprising Leo and causing him to spit coke zero all over the rug. He knew he'd pay for that later but at the moment it wasn't the worst of his problems. "Why's that?"

"Hey!" He leaping up from the couch and directing his gaze to the back door. The person must have come in that way but how was it possible that they knew about it? All of these buildings were celebrity conferences were held always had a back way out to avoid the paparazzi and screaming fans but they were low key. No one was supposed to know about them other than the folks who built the place, the people who worked there and celebrities who had at one point or another left threw it. "You know, you have to leave. The Q and A is over and no one's allowed back here other than guests an-" The words jumbled up in his throat when he saw who was standing there in the back doorway.

"Sorry. Under normal circumstances we would have happily obliged but me and my friend here really have to have a word with you." The red-headed woman said, confidence raining off her along with some strange energy that felt familiar to Leo but it was one that he could not identify. "A quick word and then depending on your answer, we'll be out of your hair."

"Oh." So that was it then. Leo understood now what was so familiar about them and what had made him uneasy when he first caught sight of the two of them in the audience. "So...You're casting directors then...or writers...or real directors. I'm sorry ladies but at the moment my schedule is completely booked with the post-production process of 'Clearly Cursed'. In a few months though, I'll gladly listen to any pitches you have for me." He stood and started towards the front door. "Forgive me but I must check and see how my agent's coming along..."

"Your agent," The other woman, the one with brown hair and wide hips, spoke up quickly, placing herself between Leo and the door. "Wikipedia says that your agent is also your father..."

"That's correct..." Leo said slowly, one of his hands drifting to the pocket of his hoodie where his cellphone was. Everything about that statement screamed 'Creepy Stalker' and if they didn't get to their point soon he'd call security and get them tossed out of this place. Leo had dealt with crazy fans before but something about these two...they were beginning to scare him...

"But your father seems distant." The redhead added, "Almost cold. From the looks of it, he takes you for granted and treats you like a dog."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Leo snapped, anger bubbling up inside him at the mention of his father. How dare they just come into the green room and start badmouthing someone else's parenting style?! Sure the relationship he had with his father wasn't as strong as it could have been...and he often felt overworked...and his father was responsible for a lot of the problems Leo had with his...never mind. He told himself he wouldn't think about it anymore. The point of the whole thing being that although his father often made mistakes, he was still always there for him. "My father looks out for me, even if some of the things he does are to punish me, they will make me stronger in the long wrong."

Upon hearing this the redhead's face darkened into one of grief, anger and what Leo believed to be pure hatred. Something about what he'd said to defend his father upset her...although he couldn't understood why. Maybe it reminded her of someone else she once knew, someone who respected a father who was too strict that he appeared abusive. "...You sound like someone I know." She told him and although it was underlined with guilt, Leo felt some pride from the fact he'd been able to figure it out.

"Well, whoever this person is I bet that they understand what I'm getting at-"

"His father stabbed him with a sword and he was legally dead for minutes."

"...Well then...that's...that's just awful." What else could he say? Leo didn't know the guy and he'd never had to deal with someone who'd been physically abused by a parent before.

The other woman put her hands on her hips, "Kid, we have something very important to tell you and you may not believe us but we are telling the truth so just hear us out with no interruptions, okay?"

Hmm, on one hand these two woman were most likely escaped mental patients who'd seen him on TV while in the loonybin but one the other hand if he stayed in here and talked to them for a few minutes then he'd be able to get some rest before being shipped off in a limp to the next location! "Alright, shoot."

"Leonardo Gideon Alexander Boreas," The redhead said slowly, fear building up inside him upon hearing his full name. He'd never revealed the whole thing to anyone before..."You're adopted. And if you come with us we can introduce you to your real father."

What Leonardo did next surprised both of the woman. He burst out laughing.

**MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy with national novel writing month but I'm going to try and update whenever possible! Anyways, Any ideas on what Leo's going to do next or what his big secret is? Five bucks says you'll never guess correctly in a million years.


End file.
